


The devil's luck

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gambling, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it Naruto's talent or simply a rare skill? If only the Hokage had that sort of luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The devil's luck

How did they even get in these sort of fucked up situations anyway? Tsunade baa-chan had no shame and no self-control either. Naruto glared at her and she ignored him. He had taken Kakashi-sensei’s advice on realizing they really were not going to drag her away from the gaming den.

The meeting had gone well and he guessed they had gotten too confident because when they had come back not only had she been moved to another game and room. That useless granny had gotten herself in debt.

And this was their Hokage? Naruto wanted to pull his hair out but he was not going to. Somebody had to act like an adult and since it was not going to be the Hokage…He sighed as he pulled off his cloak.

“Naruto… did you hear the sum?” Kakashi-sensei said quietly.

“I stopped listened after I heard hundred thousand.” Naruto replied dryly.

“Well if you want to round it off. Four hundred thousand.” Kakashi-sensei said quietly. Naruto shut his eyes in order to control his rage.

“We were gone for an hour.” He hissed.

“Well next time we’ll leave shadow clones.” Kakashi-sensei shrugged. “You know Tsunade-sama’s reputation.”

“Yeah Ero-sennin.” Naruto muttered. “He told me. The legendary sucker.” He lowered his voice. “You know they cheated right? They had to have cheated.”

“Obviously. It’s the only explanation for something that high. Want to make them taste their own medicine?”

“That’s so dark sensei.” Naruto scolded. “I’ve got a more fun plan.” He smiled and watched his sensei’s eyes widen at the change in his eyes. “I’ll play this fair and square.”

“Not too sure what about this is fair.” Kakashi-sensei chuckled. “But go right ahead.” He raised his voice. “Tsunade-sama, Naruto will switch with you.”

“Alright already.” She flicked her hair back in irritation. “I’ve had terrible luck today.” She muttered. Grins went around the room at her statement. Naruto took her seat and allowed himself a small smile. “Well.” She mused before she patted him on the shoulder. “At least my lucky charm is here.”

“Let’s get started.” Naruto grinned.

X

It had been a stupid discovery. Back when he had been Ero-sennin’s apprentice. Naruto was unsure exactly how they had gotten onto the topic but they had ended up talking about the old man’s youth.

When he had latched onto Tsunade baa-chan however. He had laughed until drink came from his nose. Naruto had heard the legendary sucker name before. Several times but as Ero-sennin had gone into detail the amount of losses and how she still strived on. Totally naïve even Naruto had gotten frustrated.

He was not as hooked on money as he knew Ero-sennin and Tsunade baa-chan was but he did find the games to be fun. But he had smiled at hearing of the young sannins spending time together betting money and playing cards.

And of course he had gotten Naruto to play a few games with him. Naruto had been against it at first. Wary of what would happen when he lost…but he never did. He was still cautious for it but he figured things out pretty quickly.

His bluffing had needed work in the beginning but after a few lessons that had not been a problem. At least in cards.

“You’ve got the devil’s luck.” Ero-sennin had laughed an evening. “Something on high is watching over you.” He had leaned over and tweaked Naruto’s nose and Naruto had complained. “Or your wallet. But try not to depend on this hey?”

Well he had to depend on that luck now. And as it was. He was among amateurs. He had been honing this skill like he did all his other ones. And never let anyone tell you different. Chuunins were ruthless when it came to gambling. Compared to Jounins, Chuunins were vicious. Jounins were far laxer about it.

So he had developed and as he was now… these in the room could not compare.

Deep in his subconscious Naruto turned back to look at behind himself. Kurama looked down at him and grinned. Naruto laughed. “Let’s do this.”

X

It was wrong to get aroused in such a situation. Mostly because his getting aroused was most likely what had helped cause the situation earlier. If Kakashi had not been so hot for Naruto and suggested a quickie, then they would not have come back to find Tsunade-sama in such amazing debt.

He shot the Hokage a quick glance and found her with her arms folded a happy grin on her lips. No doubt she had heard the rumours as well.

That Naruto could not lose. Would never lose.

They had known that about him but the fact that it spread to gambling as well. Kakashi watched Naruto’s fingers spread over the card’s pack and could remember the feelings of those same fingers spearing deep inside him just a bit earlier as Naruto’s tongue laved his neck. He coloured under his mask and shifted uncomfortably.

Naruto glanced up then and Kakashi fought to breathe at the slits of blue. Kurama had made his move.

“Well?” One the men asked as Naruto took some of the cards. Kakashi watched the smile that spread across Naruto’s lips as he looked at his cards.

“50 thousand.” He smirked and unease spread across the room.

“Right off the bat?” A man muttered.

“Of course.” Naruto smiled. “Well?”

X

Kakashi knew they were cheating. There was no if about it. He did not need a Sharingan to figure out how either. But of course he doubted they had ever played someone like Naruto before. Common sense failed in the face of Naruto.

Logic too. Naruto made everything bend his way. It was amazing. Incredible. So hot.

“How about another game?” Naruto smiled. Kakashi hid his laugh. Barely. “Odd or even? Make it more fun.” He purred. The room shifted as the gamblers looked at each other. Five card games and Naruto had won back a simple two hundred thousand.

“Sure.” The leader muttered as he gestured for someone to retrieve the cards. “What do you say we make a little deal? An all or nothing.”

Kakashi sighed. The dices had to be loaded.

“Hmm how about… If I win…I clear the debt.” Naruto smiled. “But since I was planning on doing that anyway.” Naruto leaned forward and smiled at the man…all teeth. “Sweeten the deal why don’t you?”

“And extra?” The leader stammered.

“Deal.” Naruto grinned and Kakashi had to control his breathing at the way Naruto’s eyes went from blue to red for a split second.

X

“This will go towards sake!” The Hokage cheered as she took the lead. Naruto groaned dramatically from where he was a few steps behind her.

“Tsunade-sama.” Kakashi said tiredly.

“They’ll think about cheating again won’t they?” Naruto grinned as he looked at Kakashi. “Baa-chan how did you get so much debt in the few minutes we weren’t looking? What’s going to happen to you when I become Hokage?”

The Hokage looked back her expression irritated and as she and Naruto broke into a fast paced argument Kakashi smiled to himself from behind his mask. He could not say that he minded the little detour they took on their way back to Konoha. Especially since he got to see that part of Naruto again. He smiled as the pace picked up.


End file.
